Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In order to increase portability of a mobile terminal, a mobile terminal of a watch type that may be worn on a wrist of a user has been developed. Unlike a typical mobile terminal, a wearable type mobile terminal has an advantage in that a user always carries it on the body. A typical bar type or folder type mobile terminal has inconvenience in that a user carries it in a pocket or bag and should take out it if necessary, whereas the wearable device has an advantage in that a user may always check contents of the mobile terminal because the user always carries it on the body.
Among the wearable devices, the watch type terminal may also notify the user of time. As a general method for indicating time, an hour hand and a minute hand are displayed on a clock face. However, the hour hand and the minute hand have been restrictively used to simply indicate time information.